Leafpool's Unwanted Desire
by LlamasForFun
Summary: Leafpool was a beautiful, stunning Medicine Cat Apprentice of Thunderclan. Thought, once she meets Crowfeather, and having a really tough argument, a couple of gorgeous, charming toms begin to rush over to her, making her lovestruck. Will she choose one of them? Or none at all?
1. Chapter 1

Leafpool had tears in her eyes, darting away from the WindClan border. _How could Crowfeather… how could he talk so dirty to me! I love him, and he treats me like a slut! And why would he try to put his member in…inside of me? _The thoughts terrified Leafpool, and what scared her even more, she was a medicine cat. She skidded to a halt as she reached the fern barrier that surrounded the camp entrance. She didn't want to face her clan, not yet.

* * *

Ashfur slipped out of the Warrior's den, yawning. The tom could get no sleep, not with Squirrelflight cuddling up beside Brambleclaw. Just looking at that horrible cat, who stole Squirrelflight away from him made him hiss in anger, wanting to tear him apart. "I suppose a midnight stroll would do me good," he growled under his breath, strutting through the camp, and out of the fern barrier, the ferns roughly brushing up against his pelt. He looked to his left, only to see a sobbing Leafpool. "Leafpool?" The grey tom asked, his blue eyes filled with confusion.

The Medicine Cat apprentice stared up at the Warrior, obviously surprised. "A-Ashfur? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the tom laughed, sitting down beside her, making the tabby to go red in the face with embarrassment. _ If I can't have Squirrelflight… she might do…_

The tom's warmth made her want to moan aloud. His soft, tender fur up against hers was almost like when Crowfeather would lay up against her, and when they would tell each-other news of what was going on in their lives. "It's kind of personal, that's all." She replied.

The speckled tom flicked her tears out of her eyes, and he gave her an understanding lick. "I see, but if you ever need to talk about it, or anything really, I'll be here, and I'll hold you like this if you like." Ashfur smiled, his blue gaze alluring as well as attractive.

Leafpool nodded, feeling a warm feeling overcome her. "O- Of course..." She wanted this moment to last forever.

Ashfur rolled a tongue over her pretty, little face, and he broke away from their cuddle. "Now, you best get some sleep. If Cinderpelt finds out you're gone, she'll be in all sorts of moods." He chuckled, leading her into the camp.

The Medicine Cat Apprentice followed him in, she nuzzled hi before rolling into her nest. _Oh StarClan. Not only am I sort of in love with one cat, but I might be in love with another- no, it's just the heat talking. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that night, Leafpool had herself mooning over Ashfur. She forgot about Crowfeather, no longer wanting to visit him after what had happened that night those very few days ago. She had very friendly conversations with Ashfur, and he would sometimes pretend to be sick or hurt, just to nose his way into her den, so Cinderpelt wouldn't think she wasn't working on the job. Sadly, her heat was still there. The clan didn't seem to notice it though. And by that, I mean, the toms weren't going over to her, trying to mount her every few minutes. Leafpool felt sorry for Ashfur, hanging around with him, waving her heat sense right in front of him, probably making him horny. She blushed and told herself off at this thought. They were just friends, that's all.

Leafpool crept out of her den, yawning loudly. It was early morning, and there was not a soul to be seen in the camp. Before she knew it, she could feel heavy breathing against her core. Blushing widely, she turned her head around, her eyes filled with fear, not expecting it to be... to be Berrypaw... an Apprentice of ThunderClan. "B-B-Berrypaw!" The she-cat blushed, pushing the tom away. "What are you doing?!" She roared, wanting an answer.

The Apprentice flattened his ears against his head, and he hissed in frustration. "Well sorry! It's not my fault you're strutting around, waving your tail about, dragging your heat scent through the camp! You're practically asking to be fucked!" He snapped back, a wide grin appearing across his maw. "...I could do that for you, if you want..."

"You are an Apprentice, and I am a Medicine Cat Apprentice! Back off if you want-" The Medicine Cat Apprentice's words were cut off as Berrypaw suddenly began to rasp his tongue over her core. "Berrypaw..." she moaned, letting herself flop to the ground. The young Apprentice was arrogant, but StarClan, this did feel good.

"It's nice, isn't it?" His voice was gentle, unlike the other times Leafpool had heard him. Always boastful and annoying, arguing with the other Apprentices, fighting with them. "Don't worry, I won't mount you unless you want me to."

Leafpool kept quiet. _StarClan, I'm so sorry, I have sinned you. _She thought to herself, not wanting to cry in front of the tom. The two continued doing this for the rest of the morning, until the two could hear distant yawns from a couple of the dens.

"It's a shame I didn't get to mount you, but StarClan, your moaning made me wet." Berrypaw laughed, not trying to show his dissapointment in front of her, not wanting to make her feel unsafe around him. "But good luck with your duties as a Medicine Cat, don't get too horny without me." He had snickered, slipping off into the Apprentice Den.

_He... he just had sexual intercourse with me... and I allowed him? Oh my, StarClan must really hate me._

* * *

The day went on, and Leafpool was the most sorriest cat as she did her duties. She thought of some things like: _'Should I be a Medicine Cat for doing that?' _Since she couldn't stay concentrated, she went out and over to Ashfur to talk to her friend. Maybe he would cheer her up.

She padded over to the speckled, grey tom, who was laying down, eating a great amount of fresh kill. "Oh hello Leafpool," he greeted. "want some?" He smiled, pushing the large squirrel he was eating towards her.

"Oh thank you, of course I will." She smiled, laying down across from him, biting into the squirrel's tender flesh. By the end of the afternoon, the two had finished the massive squirrel, and the sun was beginning to go down. _I have to tell him about Berrypaw. _She thought drastically.

"Ashfur, I need to tell you." She said urgently, the tone in her voice causing Ashfur a bit of fear.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, shuffling over to her, like he did those few nights ago, Leafpool not even noticing as she began to blab on about what happened.

"I went outside early in the morning, just to think, and then, Berrypaw started to sniff my core..." Shivers went down her spine, feeling so bad on what she had allowed to happened.

His blue eyes widened, and his pupil turned into silts. "Did he mount you? If he did I'll kill him!" Ashfur spat.

"No he just... he started to lick my core and I kind of slumped to the ground and well... I enjoyed it and I feel so, so bad..." Leafpool whimpered, silently sobbing.

"Shh." Ashfur silenced her, and he rolled his tongue over her neck, trying to make her feel better. "It wasn't your fault. I'll make sure I'll go and tell Brambleclaw off for how horny he made his apprentice." He grunted angrily.

"No, don't tell him what happened-"

"I won't, I'll just say his apprentice is scaring the females." He smiled, Leafpool resting her head in his fur.

"You're a-" Leafpool heard a horrible screech and she leapt to her paws, turning around to see Brambleclaw strut out angrily.

"Sorry, I was just coming out to have a nice walk, when I heard someone judge my mentoring skills?! Berrypaw, horny?!" He spat angrily, stomping over to Ashfur, as angry as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shut up, Brambleclaw, no one was talking to anyway's. And I thought you were a deputy? You're not meant to be listening into anyone's conversations and being nosy," Ashfur sneered, getting to his paws. "And quit acting like a kit, so what if think you're a bad mentor?" A wide grin appeared across his maw.

Leafpool blushed, noticing she was exposing her core. "Uh, can we just stop arguing?" The tabby had asked, lowering her head in shame as she quickly curled her tail in between her legs.

Brambleclaw's eyes started to cloud into lust, as he rested his gaze on her pink, wet, dripping core. "You know what, I don't care. Complain all you want. And yes, I will give Berrypaw a talk." He hissed at Ashfur once more, padding past Leafpool, his pelt brushing up against her's as he let out a small, tiny squeak of a whisper, "Meet me tonight, by the Sky Oak." And with that, the tom trudged off into the fern barrier, his dark pelt disappearing.

Ashfur sighed, his ears pinned back against his head. "Sorry about that, I think I'm going to get some rest now, is that alright with you?"

"Oh it's fine, goodnight." She smiled, rather happy so she could see what Brambleclaw wanted.

Leafpool waited until Ashfur was in his den, so she could slip away, without making him worried. She headed towards the Sky Oak, feeling a lovely breeze between her legs. She sighed. If it wasn't for her role, her heat would be gone, all she had was a few stupid herbs to make her less 'horny.' Enjoying the breeze, she trudged onwards, seeing the Sky Oak in sight. Taking her time, she reached the nasty, old tree, in a slow pace. Her amber gaze flickered around the clearing, not seeing Brambleclaw in sight. Well, if he wasn't there, it would be a good time to clean her core before he arrived. She was about to sit up, when something knocked her to the ground, pinning her down steadily. She let out a shriek of help, but a cat leapt out of the bushes, unable to see who he or she was, as the branches of the Sky Oak covered their face, shoved their paw in her mouth.

"Shut up, slut."Sneered a deep, strong voice from the behind, obviously a tom.

"What shall we do with her?" A smaller tom stepped out from behind the trees.

_ B-Berrypaw?!_ Leafpool gasped, noticing a small, rugged scrap of a tail.

"Look at her, she's trying to speak!" Chuckled the obvious tom that was squishing her face against the ground. "I call her pussy, I want to rip the virginity out of her."

_V..Virginity?! _

"Mouth!" The small cat purred gleefully.

"I'll help you, runt." The other strong voice chuckle.

Leafpool screeched, pushing the tom off her, and giving a quick bite to the believed to be Berrypaw's paw. She scurried away out into the light, falling and skidding on her back. "Ow.." She grunted. Now in the moonlight, Leafpool could see who her three harassers were. Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, and Berrypaw. Leafpool gasped, tears forming from her eyes. "Crowfeather-" Her voice was cut off, as he heaved himself on top of her, plunging his member into her pussy.

Berrypaw let out a chirp of laughter, and he shoved his somewhat small member down her throat. For it being tiny, the barbs hurt. They were like razor, sharp claws.

Then Brambleclaw rushed over, slipping his member in beside Berrypaw's member. "What mentor would I be if I didn't help my apprentice?" Brambleclaw roared with laughter. "I should bring Ashfur along next time, rape you both, together."

Leafpool couldn't believe what was happening. Berrypaw was being a horrible, arrogant dickhole, Brambleclaw was cheating on her sister, and Crowfeather was purposely hurting her.

Crowfeather yowled in ectasy, as his huge WindClan member broke her barrier, tearing her virginity in one push. "Isn't it nice Leafpool? Isn't it nice, my love?!" He laughed between tears, blood running down her leg, plunging his member into her womb, releasing his load of cum, fertilising her eggs, bound to get her pregnant. He did this several more times, aiming to get her overwhelmed in kits and get her in trouble for being pregnant with a WindClan cat's kits.

While Crowfeather was doing that, Berrypaw and Brambleclaw were shoving their members down her throat, almost choking her. They sent many loads of cum down her throat, yelling, "Swallow it slut!" or "What are you a kit? Suck me harder!" Well those were Brambleclaw's insults, Berrypaw's were weak and pathetic.

When this happened, Leafpool would cry, muffled cries. There were one two many cocks in her right now.

After what felt like hours, the sun began to rise, Berrypaw and Brambleclaw fled, snickering and giggling like kits. Crowfeather did it for another few minutes, and feel to the ground, wrapping Leafpool around him. "Oh Leafpool, that felt so... good." He smiled, rolling a tongue over her neck, the poor she cat feeling his member prodding her back.

"You... you hurt me..." She sobbed, trying to hold back her tears. She tried to move, but he held onto her tightly, and him, licking her neck made it worse.

"No, I gave you a gift, Leafpool, kits, gorgeous kits." His tone of voice was smooth, and slick. He didn't seem to care what he did.

And there he left, leaving the ThunderClan medicine cat in a fit of tears, and his, Berrypaw's and Brambleclaw's cum.


End file.
